


Better Late Than Never

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A Post Endgame Fixer-upper.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> For the VAMB 2006 Secret Valentine. A Post Endgame Fixer-upper for Brianna.

He was late, very late, and not sure if he really wanted to be here in the first place. But having said that he’d come…….

Blowing out a breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at his uniform jacket. He’d better get in there. B’Elanna was not going to be happy. He decided to try and sneak in the side entrance and with any luck, no-one would notice.

As he sidled through the door a hand clamped down on his shoulder making him jump, and a frighteningly familiar voice assaulted his ears.

“Ah Captain. You’ve decided to grace us with your presence.”

Chakotay groaned inwardly. So much for not being noticed.

“Hello, Doctor. How are you?” Voyager’s EMH was standing just inside the door with a glass of champagne in his hand.

“I’m extraordinarily well, thank you, Captain, and how have you been?”

“Fine thanks.” Chakotay was trying to find Kathryn in the crowded room but the Doctor moved in front of him, blocking his view. He was forced to continue his conversation while surreptitiously trying to catch a glimpse of her over the Doctor’s shoulder. Reluctantly he met the Doctor’s eyes. “I hear you’re working on Jupiter Station with Professor Zimmerman. How are you finding that?”

“My creator is an _interesting_ man. He’s pompous, pedantic and at times overbearing, but I’m getting used to his ways, unfortunate as they are.” Chakotay just stared at his former CMO, wondering if the Doctor had somehow grasped the concept of irony while he’d been away. Then decided that, no, he hadn’t. He was just as ingenuous as he’d always been, and completely unaware of the characteristics he shared so spectacularly with his creator.

Chakotay slid his eyes away from the Doctor’s and looked over his shoulder again. The Doctor noticed Chakotay’s preoccupation. “The Admiral is over there, if you’re looking for her.” He pointed to a crowd of people near the drinks table, but as Chakotay attempted to make his escape the Doctor held his arm. “Will we be seeing you tomorrow at the Valentine’s Day picnic, Captain? It will be wonderful to see all the crew again. I’ve been surprised to find that I miss them.” He leaned closer to Chakotay. “Even Mr Paris, but please don’t tell him that.”

He smiled at the Doctor. “Your secret is safe with me, and yes, I’ll be there.” He patted the doctor on the shoulder and made his way over to the group at the drinks buffet. Just as he was approaching he saw a flash of her hair and a roar of laughter erupted from the crowd. He stopped, not quite sure if he should interrupt, and as he stood there vacillating about what to do, an iron grip latched itself on to his arm.

“Well, it’s about time you got here. Where the hell have you been?” He turned and looked into the annoyed face of his friend and antagonist B’Elanna Torres.

“Hello to you too.” He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her shoulders relaxed and her face softened. “Hi. It’s good to see you.” She frowned again and hit him none too lightly on the arm. “So, where have you been? We expected you here hours ago. She didn’t think you’d come, and she almost had me convinced.”

He shrugged. “I got held up. It’s a long way from Etase Prime.” She looked at him suspiciously. It took all his nerve to hold her challenging glare and not slide his eyes away in shame. It was a real battle of wills. He didn’t want B’Elanna to know how guilty he felt about being out of contact for so long and how unsure he was about being here. Eventually she harrumphed, and gave him a knowing smile. She patted his arm as she moved away, and then turning back she glared at him. “Don’t mess it up this time.” He opened his mouth to respond, but she’d already gone. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. There was a lot riding on this visit, his future happiness for one thing, and he’d spent the two days in transit trying to prepare himself for seeing Kathryn again, and trying to figure out what to say to her when he did.

There was no way he could have missed this celebration. It was Kathryn’s Promotion Roast, and the invitation had come from her personally, all the way to Etase Prime. Tomorrow was also the crew’s Valentine’s Day get-together. He’d missed the Prixin celebration and he was looking forward to seeing them all again. Like the Doctor, he’d missed them too. He heard her laughter and his heart hammered. He’d missed a certain red haired captain most of all.

Their parting had been less than satisfactory. In the days after their precipitous return, his affair with Seven of Nine had hovered ominously over all their interactions and Kathryn had withdrawn at warp speed once she’d known of their association. At first he’d been angry with her for giving up on him so easily. He’d foolishly expected her to fight for him. His gut clenched in shame at the memory.

Since then he’d had a lot of time to think about her reaction and groaned inwardly when he thought about his pathetic conduct. He’d behaved abominably.

Kathryn had behaved just as she always had, with poise and dignity. Respecting his choice and giving him space.

Seven had behaved like an adult, showing surprising maturity for one with so little experience.

The rest of the crew had looked on disbelievingly, and being the ‘contrary’ that he was, their disapproval only made him more determined to continue on the strange uncontrolled trajectory that he’d found himself. He’d openly flaunted his relationship with Seven, strutting around the ship like an idiot.

A blush stole up his neck as he remembered his flippant goodbye to Kathryn. She’d been generous and gracious in her wishes for his happiness as he’d sauntered off with Seven on his arm.

His relationship with the young Borg had barely lasted a week. Seven had accepted a position on Jupiter Station working with Starfleet’s newly established Nanotechnology Research Department. She’d ended their relationship with her usual attitude of brusque efficiency, thanking him for his time, citing that regret was irrelevant and suggesting that perhaps he should contact the captain. Instead he’d contacted Headquarters and taken the first job they’d offered him, running away to Etase Prime as fast as he could.

He’d behaved like a spoilt adolescent. A complete _‘doofus’_ as B’Elanna had so eloquently put it. He cringed at the thought. He was still embarrassed about his behaviour and turning up here tonight was one of the most difficult things he’d ever done. It had been almost two months since he’d seen or spoken to Kathryn and in that time he’d done some very serious thinking. He’d missed her terribly and was here tonight to apologise and to try and get their relationship back to some semblance of what it had been before he’d lost his mind.

That was the only excuse he had. Insanity. Anything else didn’t bear contemplating. He just hoped she was willing to listen. Her invitation had given him hope.

He watched the crowd that had gathered around her. Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of her hair, or the distinctive timbre of her voice would cut through the hubbub. In each instance he experienced a small flutter in his chest. It was a strangely pleasant cross between anxiety and anticipation.

Well, he thought, best to get this over with. He’d decided her initial reaction to his presence would be very telling. The element of surprise was on his side, and although she was expecting him, she was preoccupied and not aware that he’d arrived. Taking a deep breath he moved forward, about to make his presence known, when suddenly the crowd parted and she was standing there in front of him, staring right at him. He stumbled in mid stride. So much for his ambush.

He was struck dumb. He didn’t remember her ever looking like this. He knew she was beautiful, but tonight she was exquisitely so. Her hair was loose and falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were bright, and sparkling with joy and laughter, and her whole demeanour was of someone relaxed, joyful and happy. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to her body deliciously. It was simple, elegant and wickedly sexy.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. In the few seconds that he stood there, he fell head over heels in love with her all over again. It was like being hit by a shuttle. Love like a body slam. My God, he could barely breathe.

She walked towards him and it was like the world was moving in slow motion. Her hair bounced on her shoulders, her eyes rested on his warmly, and she beamed a happy smile at him, her body moving with a languid ease towards him. He was mesmerised. Lifting his arms to welcome her into a loving embrace, he smiled adoringly at her.

Then the world came crashing down around him.

She held out her hand and shook his, holding it between her own as she would any old friend or acquaintance. He was confused and noticed her slight questioning frown. He still couldn’t speak. She’d done it to him again. In a matter of seconds of being in her presence, she’d completely turned his world upside down.

A powerful surge of anger surfaced. He’d been perfectly fine. Living out his mundane life on Etase Prime, doing his work, bumbling along from day to day without a care in the world and then he weakens and comes to her. Spirits, what did he expect? It had been over seven years. Why would he think that a few months apart would change the way she felt about him. He was destined to be her friend forever. Shit!

She’d been speaking to him and it looked like she was expecting an answer. He hadn’t heard a thing she’d said.

“What was that, Kathryn? I’m sorry…” She was still smiling at him.

“I was just saying how wonderful it is to see you and I’m so pleased you could come. Thank you for taking the time away from your new position on Etase.”

He gave her a small smile and nodded. “No trouble at all. Oh, and congratulations. It’s well deserved.” He was still staring at her. “You’re looking well.” Whatever she’d been doing it suited her.

“Thank you, Chakotay.” His heart was still hammering in his chest. He’d forgotten how she always said his name like a caress.

“The Admiralty suits you.” He was making the most inane conversation. Why couldn’t he get his brain to work?

“Oh, I’ve been busy, but enjoying my life. Once the debriefings were over…. Oh, here’s my drink.” Her face broke into a beautiful smile as she looked behind him at the approaching drink. A hand with a glass of wine came into view, followed by a tall, handsome blonde haired man. Smiling, he handed Kathryn her glass and then held his hand out to Chakotay.

“Good evening, Captain.”

“Chakotay, this is my friend and colleague Armand Tremeur. Armand, this is Captain Chakotay, my dear friend and former first officer.” They shook hands, taking each others measure as they did. It was an age old reckoning. The subtle nuances of the ritual were noted and collated. The firmness of the grip, the way the ‘opponent’ held your hand, the duration of the handshake and all the while their hands were clasped, they were sizing each other up, eyes locked in a pitched battle for supremacy. In the matter of a moment, they had each realised that they were now rivals in a tug of war for the love of this small woman who stood between them completely oblivious to the impending onset of hostilities.

“Mr Tremeur. I’m pleased to meet you.”

“Like wise, Captain Chakotay.” Chakotay grabbed a glass of something from a passing waiter and took a sip. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

At that moment Admiral Paris approached and after nodding a greeting to Chakotay, asked Kathryn to accompany him to meet and greet several new arrivals. She smiled at the two men, excusing herself, and left with Owen Paris to fulfil her obligations as the newly minted Admiral.

After her departure Tremeur and Chakotay spent the next few minutes in polite conversation. Across the other side of the room Tom, Harry, Ayala, Dalby and several other interested parties watched enthralled at the looming battle.

Tom turned to his companions. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

Harry nodded. “Oh yes. This is going to be very good.” The other men just chuckled and nodded in agreement.

B’Elanna joined the circle and turned to Tom with a puzzled expression. “What are you all talking about?”

He looked at his male companions. “Shall we let her in on the ‘Secret Men’s Business’?” They looked around the circle at each other.

Ken Dalby spoke up. “She’ll have to become an ‘honorary guy’ for the evening. Ok with you, Tom?”

He nodded smiling. B’Elanna was beginning to look very irritated. _“Tom?”_

“Did you see what just happened then?”

She looked at him as if was mad. “Yes. Kathryn introduced Armand to Chakotay? Why? Is there a problem with that?”

“No. No problem. It’s just that both men are in love with her and the gauntlet has just been thrown down and the battle is about to begin. They are going to fight for her. It could get ugly too. If we’re lucky.”

She was still looking puzzled. “You figured that out from watching them shake hands and say hello?”

Tom gave a smug smile. “Oh, they didn’t just shake hands. They challenged each other and sized each other up. The battle lines are drawn and one of them will rise victorious.” He lifted his fist in the air.

“You think so, huh? Don’t you think Kathryn might have something to say about all this?”

“She’s not going to have any idea. That’s the ‘secret’ part. Women don’t even know it’s happening.”

She snorted. “It sounds very ‘caveman’ to me. Besides,” B’Elanna shrugged her shoulders offhandedly. “Chakotay is going to win. Kathryn’s in love with him and has been for years.”

Harry turned to B’Elanna. “How do you know that?”

She gave him a knowing look. “Secret Women’s Business.” It was her turn to look smug.

Looking around at the disbelieving faces of the menfolk, she had trouble not laughing. “She invited him, didn’t she? Made sure he came all the way back from Etase Prime. She has the situation well in hand, but she’s not about to fall into his arms after the Seven thing and his running off to that backwater planet. She’s going to make him work for it. If you all want to be ‘honorary girls’ for a moment I’ll let you in on a secret.” The men all nodded their heads, but looked at one another warily. Was this something that they really wanted to know? B’Elanna continued, barely able to contain her mirth. “We women allow you men to indulge in all that machismo and gallantry to keep you occupied. So while you’re busy bumping chests and sabre rattling, the women are manoeuvring you into a position where you think you’ve pursued us and won, but I hate to break it to you, if a woman didn’t want to be pursued and caught, there’s no way in Sto-Vo-Kor you’d get within a light year of her.”

The men all looked at B’Elanna with open mouths. Each of them looked around the room to find their partners and B’Elanna could see their minds ticking over and remembering their own courtships. It was time to leave them to their shock revelation.

“Time for another drink I think. See you later, _‘girls’_.” She sauntered away and sidled up to Susan Nicoletti, whispering to her what she’d told the men. Susan looked over at Mike Ayala, and grinning, blew him a kiss.

Mike looked at his companions. “That’s that then. We’ve been emasculated with pink frilly scissors and didn’t feel a thing. Well I’m depressed. Let’s get a drink.” His cohorts all hung their heads and moved towards the bar.

Their partners sensing their distress all converged on their men to soothe their dented egos. Tal Celes wrapped her arm around Harry’s neck and kissed his cheek. Susan came up behind Mike and hugged him, whispering something in his ear that made him smile.

Mariah Henley came over to Ken and grabbed his arm. “Come dance with me, big guy.” She swept him out on to the dance floor and draped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep kiss as they swayed to the music.

B’Elanna sidled up to Tom and slipped her hand into his.

“Are you ok? You look like someone has taken your best toy.” She stroked his cheek and smiled at him. “Don’t let it worry you, honey. It’s a game as old as time. Women have been doing it since the beginning of civilization and before.” He still looked a little miserable. She hugged his arm and sidled closer. Then gesturing with her other hand, she laid out the imaginary tableau in front of them. “Can’t you just picture it? Mrs Neanderthal would be out gathering nuts and berries, and looking after the little Neanderthals, making sure they didn’t get eaten by sabre tooth tigers and Mr Neanderthal would arrive home dragging dinner behind him. She’d drop everything to grunt to him about how clever he was, and what a magnificently big woolly mammoth he’d bought home for tea. He’d be putty in her hands and be happy to go out and kill an even bigger one the next day. It’s all very primal and basic to our natures.”

“So, do I have to go out and kill a mammoth to get you to dance with me?”

She grinned at him. “No, just wrap those big strong arms around me and I’m yours.”

He grinned at her and then frowned suspiciously. “That was a big woolly mammoth moment, wasn’t it?” She nodded her head chuckling. He smiled grimly. “We’ve got a long way to go before we catch up with the females of the species, haven’t we? Oh well, I’ve always liked a good chase. Come on, woman, let’s go show the other cave dwellers how it’s done.” He grabbed her around the waist and spun her out onto the dance floor. He moved her expertly across the floor, spinning her a couple of times and then dipping her low, and kissing her soundly as he flung her back into his arms. The other couples were dancing and laughing, none the worse for wear for their new found knowledge.

Kathryn had watched with amusement the oddball antics of her crew. She was standing on the opposite side of the room surrounded again by Ambassadors and Starfleet Brass, all eager to speak to and learn more about the extraordinary woman who had beaten the odds and brought her crew home from the far reaches of the galaxy. As they talked around her, she turned to watch Chakotay and Armand as they conversed. From their stance, however, it looked more like they were ready to exchange blows. She would have to speak to Armand before the evening was over. She had no desire to lead him on or use him in her quest to reconcile with Chakotay.

She’d never given him any reason to believe that their relationship would ever move beyond friendship, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be hurt when she told him of her feelings for Chakotay. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and if all went to plan, she would be spending it with Chakotay and it would be the first day of their lives together. She smiled serenely at the thought as she continued to watch him from across the room

Chakotay felt her gaze, and turning, locked eyes with her from across the room. He gave her a gentle smile which she returned. Armand followed his rival’s gaze, noting the look on Kathryn’s face. He gave a sigh. The battle was already lost. He should have known. However he wasn’t going to bow out without at least a small show of bravado.

“She’s an outstanding woman.” Chakotay swung back to his companion, and an all too familiar jab of jealousy wedged itself in his gut. They both watched her across the sea of people. Armand continued. “Beautiful, accomplished, brave and funny. She really is something out of the ordinary.”

“She certainly is.” Looking back at the man beside him, Chakotay found it difficult to keep the cold glint of jealous possessiveness from his eyes.

Armand Tremeur smiled. No wonder Kathryn was drawn to this man. There was a hint of danger behind the calm façade and he could see why he and the many other men who had pursued the brave and beautiful Kathryn Janeway had never stood a chance. This man was the perfect foil for the headstrong woman of his dreams. It amused Armand to see the man in front of him still trying to decide whether to kill him or befriend him. He decided to put him out of his misery.

He held out his hand. “Don’t worry Chakotay. None of us ever stood a chance. Not that we didn’t give it our best shot. There isn’t a man here tonight who wouldn’t give anything to be in your shoes, but you own her heart and there was nothing we could do about it.” Looking down at the proffered hand Chakotay shook it.

Tremeur smiled. “Congratulations, Captain. I hope you’ll be very happy.”

“Ah, thank you.” Chakotay was a little confused.

Tremeur swigged down the last of his drink and placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “When she gets back, wish her well and give her my love.” He started to move away, but turned back to the rather stunned officer. “Oh, and Chakotay? You should also know that there isn’t a man in this room who wouldn’t come after you if you do anything to hurt her.” He gave Chakotay a knowing look. “Just so you know. Best of luck.” Chakotay watched as Armand Tremeur was swallowed up by the crowd.

Chakotay took a large sip of his drink. You couldn’t get much more straightforward than that.

Armand moved over to Kathryn’s side and asked her to dance. He would tell her that he was happy for her and bow out gracefully. He really did care about her. Enough that her happiness was important to him.

Chakotay was lost in thought and he almost spilled his drink all over himself as a hand slapped him on the shoulder. He turned with a frown to find Tom Paris standing next to him, a supercilious grin on his face. “Chief, it’s good to see you. Been making friends?”

Chakotay turned back towards the crowd and caught a glimpse of Tremeur’s blonde head in amongst the throng. He turned back to Tom still frowning.

“I’m not quite sure to be honest.”

“Don’t worry, Chakotay, he’s no threat. Although, it wouldn’t be for lack of trying. He wasn’t the only one either.”

“Tom? I’m not sure…..” But Tom was already off and racing.

“See that fellow over there, the one with the dark hair and grey jacket?” Chakotay followed Tom’s gaze to another tall, handsome, and dare he say, young man. Chakotay looked back at Tom. “Well, he was another one. So was the fellow that he’s talking to and also a couple of the admirals over near the buffet, the Norevellan attaché, Ambassador Relik and….” Chakotay growled. Tom shot him a look. “Well, you get the picture.”

“Thank you, Tom. You’ve made your point. So did the gentleman who just left.”

Tom nodded. “Armand Tremeur? Powerful man.”

“So I gather. Now if you’re finished torturing me…” Tom gave him another grin.

“I’m not torturing you, Chakotay, but just let me say, you’re lucky she’s such a stubborn woman. She was under a heavy barrage of suitors and if you hadn’t got back soon, Harry and I were going to go to Etase Prime and drag your sorry ass back here. She’s missed you.”

“Hmmmm, I missed her too.” He became distracted. Tom turned to see what he was looking at, and smiled.

Kathryn Janeway was swirling around the dance floor with the tall and debonair Tremeur, but she only had eyes for Chakotay. It looked like B’Elanna was right, and Chakotay had been in her sights all along. It should be plain sailing from now on. Their plans for Valentine’s Day were looking up.

Tom looked on as Chakotay watched Kathryn, and Kathryn watched Chakotay. You could cut the air between them with a Bat’leth. Then without taking his eyes off hers, Chakotay suddenly shoved his drink at Tom and strode out on to the dance floor. His gaze never wavered as he moved towards her.

A buzz went around the room as the Voyager crew held their breath. Chakotay moved towards her like he was stalking prey. Her eyes widened as he approached. Armand Tremeur saw him coming and in a manoeuvre worthy of Astaire, he swung her out and into Chakotay’s arms. She gasped as Chakotay’s arms wrapped around her and he held her tight against him. She looked over Chakotay’s shoulder as Armand bowed and smiled at them. She smiled back and mouthed “Thank you.” He nodded and blew her a kiss.

She and Chakotay stood there in each other’s arms smiling at one another.

She looked up at Chakotay, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Captain Chakotay? Are we going to dance or just stand here making a spectacle of ourselves?” She wasn’t about to swoon in his arms. He wasn’t off the hook quite yet. He had some explaining to do and she needed to know what had prompted his unusual behaviour over the last couple of months.

“Kathryn, we’ve been dancing around each other for years. I think it’s about time we took a break, don’t you?” He moved away from her, but held her elbow. “Can we go outside for a moment? I’d like to speak to you without an audience.”

She looked around and noticed most of her crew trying very hard to not look like they were staring at them. She smiled to herself. “Lead the way, Chakotay. I think there’s a walkway through the gardens that might do for our escape.”

Tucking her arm under his, they left the reception room and moved out on to the patio. They took the stairs down to the lawns and followed the Chinese lanterns that lit the path.

The night was clear with a cool breeze drifting through the trees. He felt Kathryn shiver, so shrugging out of his jacket he draped it gently over her shoulders. She smiled up at him as she pulled it around her. “Thank you.”

He nodded and smiled in return. “My pleasure.”

She snuggled into the warmth and took a deep breath. It smelled of him. His distinctive spicy scent surrounded her. It was not doing good things for her resolve.

They found a sheltered spot, with views of the city and the bay, and sat in silence on a timber bench, just happy and content to be in each others company. It felt so right to have him here with her again.

Chakotay took a deep breath and turned to her. “Kathryn, I don’t know how to start this conversation. I’ve been practicing it for weeks and now I’ve completely forgotten what I was going to say.”

She turned towards him. “Would you like me to start? I’ve got a few things I would like to say as well.”

He nodded for her to continue.

“First of all, I’m sorry.” All of a sudden she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She didn’t want to cry. That hadn’t been part of her plan. She wanted to remain strong and show him how resilient she was. But his proximity had undermined her intentions.

“Kathryn, you have nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who should be apologising.”

She gave him a lopsided smile. “Well yes, perhaps, but if I’d done things differently, we wouldn’t have been in this predicament in the first place.” She reached up and caressed his cheek. “And I am sorry, but I’ve also been disappointed and upset.” She dropped her hand into her lap. “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Seven and why the hell did you run off to Etase Prime without even a goodbye? That hurt dreadfully. Was that what you were trying to do, Chakotay? Hurt me? Because I don’t think I deserved that.” The tears had receded now and a simmering disquiet had taken their place.

Her accusation hit that shame filled place inside him, and he retaliated without thinking. “Hurt, Kathryn? You want to know about hurt? No, that wasn’t what I was trying to do, but maybe now you can understand what I’ve been going through for the last seven years. How many times have you brushed aside my feelings without a second thought? I’ve been on the receiving end of your thoughtless behaviour more times than I care to remember.” All of a sudden all the resentment and bitterness that had accumulated over their time together came bubbling to the surface, and he was unable to stop the flow of vitriol. “I’ve been manipulated, manoeuvred and misled by you so many times over the years that you don’t even know that you’re doing it any more.” He wasn’t the only one to blame for this. He’d had every right to do what he did. Kathryn didn’t own him. The anger surged.

She opened her mouth to defend her actions as captain of Voyager, but he cut her off.

“Oh, I know. The ship, protocols, regulations, the crew, Starfleet. I know all the excuses, Kathryn, and do you want to know something? I actually agreed with you that we couldn’t be together on the ship. I understood, but would it have killed you to at least acknowledge what we felt for one another? Just a few words would have taken away all the hurt and despair and replaced it with hope. Just a few words would have been all it took.” He stood up and moved away from her. It had all come back, the lack of control that he felt in her presence. The dreadful feeling of being torn in two. One half of him wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her there and then, and the other half of him wanted to throttle her, and shake some sense into her, to try and make her understand the pain caused by all those years of unrequited yearning. He took deep steadying breath. “I can’t do this, Kathryn. Maybe too much time and too many things have happened and we can never regain what we’ve lost over the years.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve got to go.”

He started walking away from her.

Kathryn stared …… at his retreating back. God damn it! He’d run away once already. He wasn’t going to do it again, and now that she understood part of the reason why he’d gone, she had to do something. She called after him. “Chakotay! I love you. I always have. I love you. Will those few words do?”

She was manipulating him again. He seethed. Turning, he looked at her coldly. “I don’t know, Kathryn. Do you mean them?”

She was shocked and wounded. How could he say something like that? The tears threatened again, but she wasn’t going to let him see what he’d done, so she latched on to her anger and brought that to the fore. With anger came strength. She pulled his jacket off her shoulders and whispered at him. “How dare you ask that?” and tossing his jacket at him, she stormed past and back to the ballroom. He followed, several paces behind.

She burst into the room and all eyes were upon her. All looking at her expectantly. When they saw her face, she felt the whole room deflate. “Oh, for crying out loud.” She mumbled under her breath. Slamming the patio door she strode across the room to Armand Tremeur. “Armand, take me home please. Now!” Her eyes were steely, her back rigid and he could almost see puffs of smoke coming from her ears. He nodded as she grasped his arm and literally dragged him towards the exit. The patio door slammed again and Armand turned to see an equally furious Captain Chakotay stride into the room. He only caught a glimpse of him as he was hauled unceremoniously out the door.

Chakotay paused for a moment and watched as Kathryn disappeared out the exit with a harried looking Armand Tremeur in tow. He shrugged into his jacket angrily and moved over to B’Elanna, giving her a quick kiss goodbye. He then marched out the opposite exit to Kathryn and Armand.

Tom, B’Elanna, Harry, Ayala and the others had watched as their commanding officers stormed off in different directions. The silence in the room was deafening. Tom’s shoulders slumped and he shattered the quiet with an. “Oh crap!”

From there a shocked hubbub rumbled and crescendoed to a dull roar.

B’Elanna turned to her companions. “Well, that blows any sort of ‘Secret Business’ right out of the water.”

Harry gripped Celes’s hand and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, trust our command team to shoot thousands of year’s worth of tradition down in flames. God, why can’t they just be like normal people?”

“Well team, back to the drawing board.” They all looked at Tom as if he’d just asked them to Tango naked across the dance floor.

Mike Ayala spoke up. “Paris, ever heard that saying about ‘flogging a dead horse’? I think we blew it. It didn’t look like there was much love lost between the two of them. We’ll be lucky if we can keep them on the same planet, let alone get them both into the same room.”

Tom was undaunted. “If they didn’t care, they wouldn’t be so angry. There’s hope for them yet. I just know it.”

B’Elanna smiled. “My brave little optimist. Ok, what do we do?”

He hugged her to him. “That, I haven’t figured out yet, _but_ it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow. That’s got to count for something. We’ll just have to work something out before then.”

They all stood quietly, deep in thought as the festivities dwindled and petered out around them. Finally they gathered their things and left the reception. They found a rotunda in the park opposite the reception centre where they sat and considered options for reconciling their wayward former commanding officers. They bandied several ideas about, from engineering a chance meeting, to taking more drastic action and kidnapping the pair, locking them in a room together and not letting them out until they made up. They sat there for an hour or so, before they decided to leave and reconvene in the morning before the picnic.

After leaving the hall, Chakotay strode along the waterfront not really paying any attention to where he was going. He was angry. Damned angry. Spirits, she was the only person in the universe who could make him this angry that quickly and without even trying. What the hell did she have to be so upset about? She’d seemed damn fine to him. She was hardly pining away or withering from lack of attention. All those suitors that Paris had been so keen to point out. Let them have her. Let Tremeur have her. See if he can handle her. Huh. Not a hope in hell. She’d have him for breakfast. She’d have all of them for breakfast. He smiled at the thought. He had this sudden mental picture of the debonair Armand Tremeur and the herd of suitors all bobbing around like cereal in a bowl with a giant Kathryn wielding a spoon. He chuckled. All those men. Ha! They may be Admirals and Ambassadors but they have no idea what they would be up against with someone like Kathryn.

Spirits, this was the woman who beat the Borg, not once but half a dozen times, not to mention the Vidians, the Hirogen, Species 8472. Hell, they were indestructible. Even the Borg couldn’t beat them. But Kathryn Janeway had, and could do it again in a heartbeat if she wanted to. She was unstoppable. Tenacious. Relentless. Remarkable. She was extraordinary and there wasn’t anyone like her. He smiled in spite of himself.

His frantic pace had slowed. That was just it, wasn’t it? There wasn’t anyone like her and in spite of all the manipulating, manoeuvring and mistakes she’d made over the years, he still loved her. Maybe that was what it was all about. Even when he was boiling mad at her, angry beyond words, deep down he still loved her. There had to be something in that worth fighting for. He’d come here to apologise to her, but instead he’d aired all his simmering resentments. Had it really been her fault? Their circumstances in the Delta Quadrant had hardly been conducive to maintaining a relationship.

They’d found a compromise though and become friends. The very best of friends.

He’d known the score. She’d told him that a relationship was out of the question way back on New Earth and he really had understood why they couldn’t be together on Voyager. And if he was totally frank with himself, he’d always known that she loved him. He thought of all the looks, the touches, the candlelit dinners, and the invitations to the holodeck. He was the only person she’d ever taken to Lake George and they’d sailed the lake many times over the years. He had this sudden heart bursting vision of her standing on the prow of their sailing boat, her arms wide, her hair flying in the wind, her dress whipping around her body as she turned to him laughing at the joy of it all. His heart swelled again at the memory. All those years ago he’d known that he couldn’t live without her, and he still couldn’t. He stopped and looked out over the bay. Holding on to the railing he shook it in frustration and anguish at the thought that he might have destroyed everything. His ridiculous affair with Seven, running off to Etase Prime without even a goodbye and now this. She had every reason to be upset with him. God damn it, he had to find her. He needed to fix this now. Right this very minute. But he didn’t know where she was. He turned and started back at a jog towards the reception centre. Maybe Tom and B’Elanna could help him.

Armand Tremeur was being dragged along bodily by the small woman on his left. She had a hold of his arm and she was striding along at such a pace that he had to almost run to keep up. She was mumbling to herself, and digging her fingers painfully into his arm every time she grunted what sounded like Klingon expletives. Whoa! He was glad he wasn’t in Chakotay’s shoes. He’d never seen her like this. She’d always been the model of calm restraint and tolerance. He would never have guessed that she could exude such venom. But then again, she’d survived the Delta Quadrant for seven years, battled countless vicious aliens and successfully brought her crew home from 70,000 light years away. They were not feats of the timid or faint hearted. He wasn’t about to argue or question her at the moment. He just decided to hold on tight and grit his teeth. She was bound to slow down soon.

Kathryn was on a mission. She was going to find a transporter station, go home and find something to throw. Damn that man. He made her so mad. The stupid petaQ! She’d been so pleased to see him. She’d sent him the damn invitation. What the hell did he think that was about? Did she mean it? Ghuy’cha’! She wanted to scream. He was the one who broke the promise. Had he forgotten about that? Ba’Qa! He was the one who’d had the girlfriend young enough to be his daughter. He was the one that had high tailed it off planet, without a word of goodbye. Not her. She’d stayed and faced the music. She’d been here for the crew and everyone. Damn, damn, damn. Shit!

She was powering along, dragging the poor hapless Armand with her up the steep incline. Where was a damn transporter station when you needed one? God damn it. She was striding so fast that her dress was tangling itself around her legs, and then her heel caught in the paving and snapped. “Shit!” She stopped and hauled off her shoes and threw them angrily into the bushes on the side of the path. Armand tried to hold her arm, but she shook him off.

“Kathryn?”

She turned sharply and pinned him with a withering scowl. “What?” She’d forgotten Armand was there; her mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of doing damage to a certain former first officer.

“Can we slow down a bit? I’m not used to running marathons. Where are we going by the way?”

“Huh? Going? Hell, I don’t know. Somewhere where I don’t have to think about him. I want to get drunk. Got any whiskey on you?”

Armand blinked. “No. I don’t make a habit of carrying liquor around with me.”

She stared coldly at him again. “No? Well, I’m going home then, Armand. There’s whiskey there.” She took off again.

Armand jogged to catch up again. “Kathryn, wait.”

She was losing patience. “Please, Armand, I’m fine. Thank you for walking with me, but I need to be alone now.” She strode off barefoot into the night.

It took Armand a moment to realise that she’d gone again. “Kathryn, hold up. You can’t go wandering around in the dark on your own, and you’ve got no shoes.” He pointed to her feet.

She stopped, putting her hands on her hips, and blowing out a steadying breath, she turned to him. “Look Armand, shoes or not, I managed to find my way back from the Delta Quadrant. I think I can navigate two blocks to the transporter station.” Her shoulders slumped. She was being unfair and taking out her anger on poor Armand. She looked up at him and gave him a grim smile. “I’m sorry, Armand, you’re not seeing me at my best, but I need to be alone. Thank you for walking with me. I’ll see you later.” She nodded at him, turned and strode off again into the night.

This time he didn’t follow her. She had a point. He looked around at the encroaching darkness. He was probably more at risk than she was. Mind you, he pitied anybody who tried to mug her tonight. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and contacted his driver to pick him up from the corner.

Kathryn steamed up the hill to the transporter station. What the hell had she been thinking? It had all seemed like such a good idea at the time. She cringed when she thought of the plans and schemes for Valentine’s Day that she and B’Elanna had laughed over, never once imagining that he wouldn’t want to be with her. Maybe Chakotay was right. Perhaps there had been too much water under the bridge, and they’d seen and been through too much to ever be able to recapture those wonderful heady feelings that had kept her alive and sane through all those years. Tears stung her eyes at the thought. Her pace slowed as she tried to imagine her life completely devoid of Chakotay. Her heart literally ached and she clutched her fist to her chest. Damn! She knew it. She could no sooner survive without him than she could survive without a vital organ. He was a part of her, an essential part. What the hell was she going to do? Shit, shit, shit.

When she looked at it from his point of view, he had valid reasons for feeling resentful. She had manipulated him and used his feelings to manoeuvre him into doing her bidding on more than one occasion. She was just as much to blame for the deterioration in their relationship as he was. She could overlook the Seven thing and put it down to some sort of mid-life crisis. She also understood his embarrassment over the whole mess, and why he would want to leave. He was, after all, only human. So utterly human, and that, in part, was what made him so totally adorable.

He was right, of course. All it would have taken was a few words. How in God’s name was he supposed to know how she felt? She’d never given him any indication of her feelings, and he’d always been there for her. She smiled as she thought of all the kind and thoughtful gestures he’d made over the years, each one a gentle reminder of their commitment to one another, and she had rarely reciprocated. The roses that would appear as if by magic in her ready room, his ‘not so secret’ stash of captain’s coffee rations, the late night snacks in her ready room as they poured over the crew evaluations, and how he would always find her on her midnight strolls through the ship, buoying up her flagging spirits with stories of his childhood and those damn legends. An unseen hand squeezed her heart and tears welled in her eyes as she remembered that legend, her legend, the one that he wove so lovingly to tell her of his feelings all those years ago. Her angry warrior.

He’d kept that promise too, to make her burdens lighter. He’d carried a greater load than she’d ever given him credit for. Her mind was flooded with memories of him. The way he would lean over and grin at her across their shared console on the bridge. His worried beautiful face hovering over her as she’d woken from the horror of assimilation. His anguished face, streaming with tears, as he’d held her dying body in his arms. His laughing face as he teased her about her cooking. The bone melting look of hunger as he’d stared at her in her towel on New Earth. And his dear, dear face as he’d promised to be with her always. She stopped and looked up at the night sky. His smiling, loving face loomed large in her mind’s eye. The stars blurred as tears trickled down her face. She needed to mend this. She had to fix this, and fix it now.

She’d arrived at the transporter station only to find it was shut. Damn. She had no communicator. In her rush to leave, she’d forgotten her handbag and wrap. She looked at the chronometer at the station. It was after midnight. Valentine’s Day. She’d had such high hopes for this day. Was that only yesterday? She took a deep breath and turned around and began to walk quickly back towards the reception centre. All was not lost. If only she could find him. With any luck there would still be someone there and she could contact B’Elanna and Tom and see if they knew where he was. She needed him and she wasn’t afraid to admit that now. There was forgiveness to be given on both sides, but she knew without a doubt that they were meant to be together.

She looked out across the bay as she walked and it reminded her of those wonderful evenings they’d spent on the holodeck sailing the waters of Lake George. That had been their place. It was her way of sharing a special part of her life with him. She wondered if he ever realised what that meant to her. She pictured his smiling face as he stood at the helm of their sailing boat. Her heart swelled. Yes, he knew.

She started walking faster, her need to find him taking on an urgency all of its own. She could see the muted lights of the reception centre, but as she rounded the corner it looked deserted. No, no, there was still someone there. Thank goodness. She moved hurriedly towards the person standing in silhouette at the entranceway.

Her steps slowed as the dark outline took on the familiar and beloved shape of her first officer. He was still here. She made a sound, something between a laugh and a whimper. He swung around and stared at her. She didn’t stop moving. No more games. The tears were steaming down her face, but she didn’t care. Her chest heaved with love and relief. He was here. “Chakotay!”

He turned at a sound and his breath caught. She was here. He thought she’d gone. But she was here and she was crying. Oh please, not tears. She was moving towards him. Without thought his legs carried him towards her. “Kathryn!”

By the time she reached him she was running at full tilt. She couldn’t believe he was here. They met under the dusky lights of the entry way.

She flung herself against him as he scooped her into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms tight around her as she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He could feel her body judder against him, as his own body trembled.

“Don’t cry, Kathryn. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.” He kissed her hair, breathing in great lung fulls of her, then loosening his hold a little, he let her body slide down his until she was standing again. She turned her head away and rested it against his chest, still clutching him tight to her. She didn’t want him to see her tear stained face, but he pulled back and captured her check in his hand, wiping the tears gently with his thumb.

She gave him a watery smile. “I’m so sorry, Chakotay. Can you ever forgive me? I love you and I need you. More than you’ll ever know.” She took a deep shuddering breath.

He shook his head. “No, no. I’m sorry. I’m such a fool. I love you so much.” Lifting her, he held her close again, rubbing his cheek against her sweet smelling hair.

She clung to him with her face tucked into his shoulder as she whispered against his neck. “You’re so much a part of me that my heart aches just imagining my life without you. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. Do you think you can you live with that?” She slid to the ground again and reached up and traced the indigo lines of his tattoo. He watched her eyes as she concentrated on her task. They dropped to his, and love spilled from those blue depths, flowing over him like a balm soothing his raw and exposed emotions.

He held her hand and kissed her fingers. “All I know is that I can’t live without you. My heart just doesn’t know how. I love you, Kathryn Janeway.” He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

She groaned and pulled him closer, running her hands over his shoulders and back. It felt so good and so right to be in his arms.

He kissed his way up her neck to her jaw. She worked her hands up his chest until she held his face between them. She pulled him to her, capturing those beautiful lips in a searing kiss. He worked her mouth open under his and as their tongues met a fire ignited between them. Kathryn groaned and wrapped her hands around the back of his head and he slid his hand down her back holding her to him, his desire for her rampant against her quivering belly. They pulled apart and panted into each others faces.

“Oh God, Chakotay.” She stroked the side of his face and ran her thumb along his lips. “We need to go home.”

He grinned down at her. Her eyes were dark with passion and mirrored the desire in his. Now that the fire had been lit, nothing but consummating their love was going to douse the flames. The conflagration was going to be intense. They stared breathlessly into each others eyes. Chakotay moaned as he stroked her soft and pliant body. “Oh Spirits woman, what you do to me. Where should we go?”

She was busy stroking the side of his face and running her fingers through his hair. Now that she was free to touch him, she couldn’t stop. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she thought, then she clutched a handful of his jacket. “I know exactly where we should go.” She tapped his comm badge and gave the co-ordinates, and within a few seconds they had shimmered out of existence.

Up in the rotunda on the hill the conspirators were gathering their things to leave, with plans to meet in the morning. As they were moving out of the small building, B’Elanna put her hand out to stop them, and called for quiet. They all watched entranced as their two wayward commanding officers finally found one another, throwing themselves into one another’s arms, and when they finally kissed, B’Elanna had gripped a handful of Tom’s shirt. After they’d disappeared in a shimmer of blue, Tom leapt in the air and let out a loud whoop. Harry and Ayala high fived each other and the women stood with tears in their eyes.

B’Elanna turned to Tom. “Well, happy Valentine’s Day, my love. Everything looks like it’s going to be alright.”

“Happy Valentines Day to you too, my little Klingon flower. Whoohoo!” He grabbed B’Elanna and swung her around. “What a relief. Mind you, I won’t be happy until they’re safely married and out of our hair. That’s the next item on the agenda.”

There was a chorus of groans as the friends contemplated what Tom had in store for their unwitting command team. Ayala shook his head at Tom. “Give us a break, Paris. It ain’t broke for once, so let’s not try and fix it.” He took Susan’s hand. “Time for us to go. Night all. See you at the picnic.”

Harry and Celes wished everyone good night and left arm in arm.

“‘Night.” B’Elanna and Tom waved to their friends and with their arms draped around each other, wandered off happily into the darkness.

Kathryn slowly moved towards waking, the creaks and gentle rolls of the boat cutting through her slumber. She snuggled into the warmth of the body beside her.

They’d transported to Lake George and made their way along the jetty, kissing and fondling until they’d stumbled on to the sailboat moored there in the moonlight. Once on deck, their clothes had disappeared and they’d come together in a mess of flailing limbs and heated bodies. Their first joining had been a frantic coupling of thrusting and frenzied grasping, the urgency of their simultaneous climaxes only whetting their appetites for more.

They had made love many times, each time more beautiful than the last. Their bodies were so attuned to one another that hands and mouths knew instinctively where to touch and taste, their cries of passion echoing across the still waters of the lake, seven years of yearning culminating in the most intense lovemaking that either of them had ever experienced. The quiet times between were spent gently touching and caressing, and whispering tender words of love and passion. As the sun had peeked over the horizon they had moved below deck, snuggling under some blankets and falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Kathryn was wide awake now, stroking the sparse hairs on Chakotay’s chest, the memories of last night fuelling her arousal as she undulated against him. Her hand slid under the covers to fondle him. He moaned and without opening his eyes he rolled on top of her, pinning her under his welcome solid weight. Her hands stroked up and down his back, feeling the small dents and scratches, souvenirs from the previous night’s rapture. He was kissing her neck and groaning words of love. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid into her heat. He sighed and stilled. “So beautiful, so perfect. I want to stay here forever.”

Tears stung her eyes at his fervent devotion. She was the luckiest woman alive. He began to move over her slowly, with deep, slow thrusts that fanned the burning flame of passion. With each thrust she whispered “I love you, I love you.” She closed her eyes as the sparks coalesced, growing in intensity until they blossomed into the white light of ecstasy. She called his name as he held her hips to him and spilled himself deep within her.

Chakotay rolled on to his back, taking her with him. She lay on his chest with her chin resting on her hands. He opened his eyes to meet her blissful gaze. He smiled broadly. She reached forward caressing his dimples with her finger. She looked thoughtful as her finger then traced his lips. He watched her and as he kissed her fingertip she looked up into his eyes. “I love you and I don’t think I’m ever going to tire of saying that.”

He smiled lovingly at her. “I hope not, and I won’t ever tire of hearing it. I love you too.”

He pulled himself up so he was sitting with her straddling him, and leaning against his bent legs. He pushed her hair away from her beautiful face, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. “Kathryn?”

She was caressing his shoulder and smoothing her hand down his arm. “Hmmm.”

“I need to explain to you about what happened with Seven and Etase Prime.”

Her hand stopped and she looked up at him. “Chakotay, you don’t owe me any explanations.”

He took her hands in his. “I know, but I want to explain anyway.” She nodded. “Seven asked me. Plain and simple. I was lonely, feeling as if life was passing me by and she asked. I behaved appallingly I know, but I think I expected you to do something about it.” He rolled his eyes. “Pathetic, I know. And when she left and I realised how stupid I had been, I was too embarrassed to face you, so I did the only thing I could think of and ran away. Not much of a warrior, huh?”

She grinned at him. “You’ll always be my warrior, besides, it doesn’t matter about the what and why. You’re here, and we begin from now. Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way. Very fitting don’t you think?” She leant forward and kissed him. “I meant what I said last night. If I had done things differently none of this would have happened. How about we just decide to forgive each other and be done with it? No more games and we make a pact to always tell each other how we feel.”

He grinned and holding her face between his hands he kissed her long and hard. “Deal.” She groaned and wriggled against him. The fire flared again.

“Ahoy there!” They snapped apart.

“Ahoy in there. Permission to come aboard.”

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and chorused. “Tom!” “Paris!”

Kathryn slid from Chakotay’s lap and he climbed out of bed looking for some clothes. They, of course, were all on deck.

She heard B’Elanna. The boat rocked. “Out of the way, Tom. Here you go, you two.” With that, a bundle of clothing dropped through the open hatch.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. “What time is it?”

He rifled through his clothes and found his chronometer. “13:30.”

She groaned. “The picnic. Damn.” She moved to the hatch and yelled. “Thank you, B’Elanna. We’ll be up in a minute.”

Kathryn dove into the small bathroom, tidied herself and donned the fresh clothes. Chakotay leapt in after her and threw on his clean clothes. Ten minutes later they tentatively poked their heads out of the hatch. Standing on the jetty was a welcoming committee of grinning Voyager crew. Chakotay climbed out first and then gave Kathryn a hand up. He stood slightly behind her and to left, the place he’d stood for the last seven years. She reached behind and grasped his hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

Tom Paris stepped forward. “Admiral, Captain. On behalf of the crew of Voyager, Happy Valentine’s Day.” He made a large sweep of his arm towards the beach. Kathryn and Chakotay turned to see the rest of the crew and their families gathered around tables of food and drink, waving in their direction. “The mountain has come to Mohammed.” He gave a shrug.

Tom held out his hand and grabbed Kathryn’s, hauling her onto the jetty, then turned and grasping Chakotay’s forearm pulled him from the boat. He gripped Chakotay’s shoulder with his other hand and spoke softly. “Welcome home, Sir.”

Chakotay looked at him carefully, expecting to see a smug or facetious grin, but all he saw was sincerity and genuine warmth. He shook Tom’s hand. “Thanks.”

Kathryn had turned to see this exchange and it warmed her heart. She held out her hand to Chakotay and smiling he took hold and together they walked down the jetty to join their crew and family.

Everyone was there. Naomi introduced her father to Chakotay. He had several cuddles with Miral, who had grown in the short time he’d been gone and was looking even more like her mother.

Kathryn and Chakotay had done the rounds and received heartfelt congratulations from all the crew and their families. A huge sense of relief pervaded all the well wishes. Harry actually sighed when it was his turn to add his congratulations. Celes had elbowed him in the ribs to stop him.

After lunch Kathryn was standing with B’Elanna as they watched some sort of spontaneous ball game being played by a large number of the crew on the beach. It looked like it consisted mostly of falling over spectacularly in the sand and taking down as many people as you could at the same time. Laughing, she turned to B’Elanna. “I’ve been meaning to ask you how you knew where to find us. No-one knew we were even together.”

B’Elanna blushed and looked guiltily at her former commanding officer. “Well, we knew about the together bit. Several of us were still at the reception centre when you and Chakotay arrived back last night. We saw you beam out.”

It was now Kathryn’s turn to blush. “Oh.” She rubbed her forehead and then gave B’Elanna a lopsided grin. “Yes, well, that wouldn’t have left much to the imagination.” Then she looked back at B’Elanna with a puzzled frown. “That still doesn’t explain how you knew we were here at Lake George.”

B’Elanna gave her a pained look. “Do you really want to know?

Kathryn nodded slowly.

“OK. But just remember you asked.” B’Elanna gritted her teeth. Kathryn wasn’t going to like this. Maybe if she said it really quickly, it wouldn’t sound so bad. The words tumbled out. “We contacted Tom’s father and he organised a planetary scan for your bio signatures.” She held her breath, not daring to look to her left.

Kathryn’s eyes opened in shock. A planetary scan? Subtle. Then she snorted with laughter. She hoped they hadn’t used the visual scanners or there would be some poor sensor operator somewhere in desperate need of counselling. Just the thought made her laugh out loud again. B’Elanna hazarded a look at her friend. Kathryn was laughing. B’Elanna’s shoulders relaxed.

“You’re not angry. We were sworn to secrecy, but I knew you would ask.” B’Elanna was hugely relieved. “We didn’t want you to miss the picnic, so we figured we’d bring it to you.”

“It was a very thoughtful gesture. Thank you, B’Elanna. I would have been very sorry to have missed this. So would Chakotay.”

A hand touched her gently on her back. “What would I be doing?”

She turned to find her lover beside her. “I was just telling B’Elanna that we would have been very sorry to miss this and we’re very glad they found us.” She could tell he was still hesitant about touching her in front of the crew. Old habits die hard. She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles, smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows in question. She gave him a happy smile and pulled his arm around her and wrapped her arm around his waist in turn. He relaxed and tugged her closer. Tom waved at them from the veranda of the house. It looked like Miral was fussing and they could hear her plaintive crying from where they stood.

B’Elanna waved back at Tom. “I’ll see you two later. I can hear my name being squalled.”

Alone, they stood quietly, arms wrapped around one another, looking over the crowd of friends and family. Chakotay kissed Kathryn’s head. “I’ve just been speaking with Owen Paris. I’ve been recalled from Etase Prime and he’s offered me a professorship at the Academy, as head of Delta Quadrant Studies.” He looked at her suspiciously. “You didn’t have anything to do with that, did you?”

She met his gaze levelly. “Actually, no, I didn’t. That position was there for you when we returned, but you left so quickly that the Academy didn’t have time to approach you. You earned that entirely on your own merit. Congratulations.” She kissed his cheek and then stepped away slightly. “You’re going to take it, aren’t you? You’re not going back to Etase?”

He chuckled. “Yes Kathryn, I’m going to take it. My foolish, impulsive days are over.”

“God, I hope not. I’m very fond of some of your impulses.” Her eyes twinkled up at him.

“Are you now?” He looked down at her with a devilish grin, his dimples in full force.

She threw her hands up in front of her face. “Whoa! Power those down, Professor, or I’ll be having impulses of my own.”

He moved his face closer to her, still grinning broadly. “Will you? Promise.”

She took a step back. He had a quick look over his shoulder. No-one was watching, so he swept her up into his arms and ran into the woods behind them. She hung on to his neck, and when they were out of sight, he let her legs drop to the ground and then pushed her up against a tree. He slammed his mouth on to hers and ground their bodies together. They pulled apart and Kathryn groaned. “Oh God. Those impulses seem to be in fine working order. I wonder when everyone is going home.”

“You’re an Admiral. You could order them to go.”

She laughed. “Hmmmm. I can see it now. Me, standing on the veranda, ordering everyone to go home because I want to make love to you.”

Chakotay laughed. “The trouble is, knowing our crew, they probably wouldn’t bat an eyelid and be more than happy to oblige.” He kissed her again sweetly, and hugged her close. “Will you look at that?”

Kathryn turned to look behind her. It took her a moment to see what he was looking at, and then her breath caught. “How on earth did that get here?”

They both wandered over, bending low over the plant. It was a rose bush, a Peace rose bush with several blossoms. Kathryn looked around. There was another on the other side of the path. In fact the edge of the path was dotted with them all the way to the cabin. They walked towards the cabin, where Tom and B’Elanna were sitting while she fed Miral. Chakotay plucked a blossom from the last bush and then trotted up the steps behind Kathryn.

Kathryn was quite overcome. “Tom, are you responsible for the rose bushes?” She waved her arm behind her.

He gave her a sheepish grin. “We all are. A group of us arrived early this morning and planted them. It was a Valentine’s Day surprise for you both. We just wanted to show you how happy we were for you. I hope it’s alright.” He looked like a kid waiting to be chastised. “We asked your Mom if it would be alright.”

Kathryn burst out laughing and hugged him. “It’s wonderful, Tom. Thank you. And you too, B’Elanna.” Harry and Celes, Mike and Susan and several others had gathered around. “Thank you all. It’s a beautiful gesture and much appreciated.”

They all smiled and reassured their command team that it had been their pleasure.

Someone down on the beach had brought a guitar and the mellow strains of folk songs could be heard through the trees. Chakotay handed Kathryn the blossom he’d picked earlier. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Kathryn held it to her face and breathed in the heady perfume, then turned and kissed him. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

They all settled back to listen quietly to the music as the sun set over the lake. Home at last, at peace and in love.

HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY


End file.
